


Resistance is not futile

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick!Tony, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with an ill DiNozzo can sometimes lead to interesting situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is not futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** # 379 - Virus  
> 

"Damn it, Ducky. He knocked me out. I've lost him." Gibbs groaned and pressed his hand to the lump that decorated his temple.

"Oh dear, Jethro. Where would he go?" Ducky asked in concern.

Gibbs sighed. "I've got no idea, Duck. His fever is still sky high and he kept on rambling - something about resistance being futile..." Gibbs stopped talking. "The bullpen, Duck. He kept on saying McGee's computer had a virus and needed to be stopped." He looked around the room and groaned as he saw the strongbox open. "He took his weapon, Duck. I'm on my way." He didn't bother to wait for an answer but ended the call and sprinted to his truck.

His senior field agent and partner have been struggling with a nasty bout of bronchitis and Gibbs had to force him to stay home as he battled with a congested chest; fevers raked his body and combined with hallucinations not only made him an extremely agitated patient, but also dangerous. Gibbs wanted to kick himself for not making certain he had Tony's weapon secured. He should've known Tony would try something, especially since he's been rambling on about the virus in McGee's computer that wanted to take over the world PC by PC. Thinking about Tony's fevered riddled body armed with a Sig pistol made Gibbs press the accelerator harder. He had to stop Tony before someone got hurt.

The twenty minute drive was completed in eight as Gibbs entered the building taking the stairs two by two, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He was pleased to see that the bullpen and surrounding offices were empty. He was about to call out to Tony when a shot rang out and he ducked, drawing his own pistol and looked around the corner. Tony was standing at McGee's desk, his pistol in his hand and Gibbs groaned as DiNozzo pulled the barrel up towards his mouth and blew hard as if it was a smoking pistol. He saw Tony's legs gave way and he sprinted over. "Damn it, Tony." He reached for Tony's pistol, securing it first before checking on the younger man. "Your fever has spiked again." He dragged his hand through Tony's sweaty hair and cradled him to his chest.

Tony looked up as he heard Jethro's voice. "Did I get it, Boss?"

"Did you get what, Tony?" He asked confused and then smiled as he stared at the smoldering computer.

"Yes, you did. You stopped the virus."

Tony nodded his head. It's good, Boss, it's good. We will not be assimilated. We will always resist." He sighed and closed his eyes and then opened them up. "Viruses are evil. Night, Jethro, love you." Tony drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs kissed Tony on the head and made himself comfortable. He would let Tony get some sleep before hauling him back home. In the mean time they were safe from all viruses - Tony made sure of that.

**The End**


End file.
